everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ARCUSTHEGODDESSOFRAINBOWS/Can I get an Ayyyyy?
Ayyyyyyyy~~! Hello, it's me! I'm back after a short unannounced break! I've got a bunch of things planned, especially since I'm on my holiday break.I'll be revamping and redrawing some of my OCs and finally completing some of my longest WIPs. Soooo I've been inactive here on the wiki for quite a bit, and I've noticed that there are quite a number of users whom I haven't gotten to meet yet (usually because of the difference of time zone, as I am currently living in the Philippines). Anyway, since I usually can't catch up on chats and RPs (I suck at replying :P) , I'd like to use this blog post to get to know you all and introduce myself^^ So Ayyyy, what's up users? I'm ARCUSTHEGODDESSOFRAINBOWS, but everyone usually calls me Arcus with a number of variations such as Arcy and Arcu^^ I'm currently sixteen years old and I'm from the Philippines. I'm currently in the 10th grade and, yes, I still own a couple of dolls. I'm obviously a fan of Ever After High though, I have to admit that it's disheartening that most of the specials of the show would be exclusively available on Netflix (and, Netflix isn't available in the Philippines huehue). Aside from EAH, I love reading YA books that usually involve a special snowflake girl with a grey morality, and a villain you just gotta love like The Grisha Trilogy and The Young Elites (where the main character is both). I'm also a fan of Percy Jackson and The Selection Series. I also am a fan of Scream Queens. Musically, I'm a huge fan of Wicked, Les Miserables, and The Phantom of the Opera. Aside from being the creator of a number of characters, I also try to write fanfictions that always have some kind of element of feels in it. My works include Ever After High, Percy Jackson, The Grisha Trilogy, The Selection Series, and Les Miserables. I've been a member of the wikia for more than two years already and I'm still trying my best in creating my OCs. You might know some of them as Gus , Maeve , Ziggy, and Loys and many more which you can find over heeeeere~ :3 I'd really love to get to know most of you and I'd hope that we'd get to be friends~~! I'm hextremely friendly and approachable, so please please pleeeaaase, don't be afraid to like talk to me or send a message to my wall if you have any questions about the wikia since um, I'm also an admin~ :3 Or if you'd like to RP with any of my OCs/children, I'd totally be up for it. I'm also the creator of a few templates though the most popular one would have been the property template (you know the thing with the two pictures and a colored box usually at the top of user pages , saying "(page name) belongs to (username over here)", so if you would want a template like that, I could definitely help you in making one since I take requests~! Also another thing, beware of my puns, they're everywhere. Alright, I'm doing with my rambling, I hope I get to meet y'all someday and somewhere here in the wiki! Category:Blog posts